Baracuss Antairious
Greetings, I am Baracuss Antairious. I am Supreame Commander of the Separatist fleet: Fleet of Approaching Salvation, and a Sangheili High Councilor. Biography Childhood I was born on Sanghelios just before the events of Halo Wars, and was raised by my Mother, Selteca, and Grandfather, Darfor along with my older brother, Maydor, and my twin sister, Delna. My father had died before I was born, but my mother said that I didn't need to known about him. My brother, Maydor, was seven Earth years older than me and was very big, standing taller than even my mother! He left home to join the Military without saying goodbye, he just walked right out while my sister and I were eating. The night before he had said to me with a smile "Protect them with your life, or you'll have to deal with me," after that he pat my head and went to bed. Two years later my mother, sister, and I were at the local Market-place when a small pack of brutes started to cause trouble. My mother stood up to the beasts but was thrown aside, I instantly lept onto the Brute that attacked my mother but was thrown into a wall. I started to pass out but before I did I saw the beasts murder my mother. Afterwards I went to live with my Grandfather. I studied the Art of the Energy Sword, and soon became a Master Swordsman of Nemirstīgs's Dūre, my grandfather's fighting style. I then vowed to kill the Brutes that killed my mother. Enlisted I was enlisted (Against my own will) into the Covenant. As a Minor Domo I saved Multiple other Elites from a "weopons miss-fire" of a Brute, and was promoted to Major Domo. After that the Prophets kept a close eye on me, and (After many more promotions)I was soon chosen to become an Honor Guard. I had found the Brutes that killed my mother, and had asked them if they ever had visited Sangheilios. "Why do you care?" a Brute had asked glaring at me, It was then that I drew my sword, "I care because when you did visit my homeworld, you killed someone very dear to me!" I said holding the blade across the Brute's neck. The oldest Brute smiled, "Ha! Its that pathetic runt that pounced on me! ohh... poor little guy had his whore of a mother murdered," I tried to stab the Brute through his head, but was held back by High Councilor Raga 'Fersamee (Who was only a Spec-Ops Commander at the time). 'Fersamee issued a competition between me and the Old Brute, Calidus. After the Competition I was put in prison for two years for Murder (The fight was till Knock-Out). Honor Guard After the discovery of the first Halo, I was assinged to guard the Prophet of Mercy. The Prophet wanted to behold Halo with his own eyes, so he (and twenty Honor Guards, inculding myself) boarded the Covenant Assault Carrier, the Glimmering Emerald, and made our way to Halo. After the Flood was released, I and the other Honor Guards had to protect the Prophet; only three of the original Honor Guards(Including me) had survived. We fought our way back through hordes of Flood back to the Glimmering Emerald. During the battle I was wounded by a Flood, whom sliced an Energy Sword down my back. Once back on High Charity the Prophet told me that the importance of the death of the Honor Guards that were consumed by the Flood were nothing compaired to the importance of the Great Journey. Heretic Outraged by this I went to the council demanding the imediate demotion of Mercy, but the council instead branded me a Heretic because I was going against the word of the Prophets. I was "Banished" to the gas giant of Threshold where I was met by other Heretics, including the Heretic leader Sesa 'Refumee who taught me the true reason that the sacred rings were created. I was shocked at what I heard, and I vowed to do all that I could to bring the downfall of the Covenant! "The Deceiver" After the Flood was unleashed from the Labs within the Gas-mine, and the Arbiter killed 'Refumee, I found a dead Covenant Zealot. I took possesion of his armore and returned to High Charity in the same phantom as the Arbiter and the filthy Brute, Tartrus, and gave myself a new name. I was soon made Ship Master of the Glimering Emerald, The same ship I flew on when the Prophet of Mercy beheld the first Halo. I had earned the nickname Deceiver, from the few ship-mates I trusted my secrets with. While in command of the Emerald I chose to search for Forerunner relics instead of taking part in combat, I had found Multiple Instalations. :Instalation-02. Structural Status: Disabled due to Star going supernova. Flood Containment Unit Status: N/A. Location: Classified. :Instalation-07. Structural Status: Complete Infestation. Flood Containment Unit Status: Containment Failure. Location: Classified. [Warning: All other Information has been pronounced Classifeid by Separatist High Council. Any further prosute of this information will result in imidiant aresst by local Spec-Ops Elites. Thank you.] Separatist ]] After the Great Schism I sided with the Covenant Separatists and hold my Campaine against the Loyalists and the Flood along side my fellow Councilors Raga 'Fersamee, Zamra 'Vorum, and Rama 'Setum. I am also the leader of a large exploration team known as the Forerunner Exploration Unit. After finding my long lost sister, Delna, I mated with the second-in-command of the Shining Diamond, Krana 'Ralsamnee, who gave birth to my son Draken. 'Friends?' During my time I had made multiple friends, such as a Spec-Ops Grunt named Yip Snapp. Last I heard of him he was talking to the Demon (Unknowingly to himself, because he had gone blind after an Explosion. He thought the Demon was an Elite), about how he couldn't wait to get off the Halo and get back to the starship to get to get his "Food Nipple". He died in the massive nuke explosion that destroyed the first Halo. Another Grunt I knew was a Heretic "AA Grunt" weilding his trusty Fuel Rod Gun. He was assigned to head up to a tower to watch for enemy Banshees. Last I saw of him... he was plumiting towards the core of Threshold due to a weopon's miss-fire of his fellow grunt. During the Great Schism another Grunt friend of mine stayed behind to "Make sure no brutes came behind the mighty Arbiter" (whom which I was the "Zealot" following him). He Joined the Loyalists, but then dissapeared. He was last reported being seen on the Halo being rebuilt on the Ark, watching Forward Onto Dawn fly into the portal leading back to earth. His last words were: "Take me with you!". (Sigh)...Good times. These days my main friends are my Fellow councilors, but there is one that serves on my ship. The 2nd-in-Command of the Glimering Emerald, Kartal 'Surimnee. 'Training' I started training in the art of an Energy Sword when I was very young, and succeded in becoming a Master Swordsman. Because of this achievement I was enlisted into the Covenant. During my time in the Covenant, I learned much about the Covenant religion from the Priests and High Claric, only to find out from the Heretics that all of it was a lie. After I rejoin the Covenant under a different identity, I learned to pilot and command ships, and thus was made Ship Master of the Glimering Emerald (Which was, at the time, the Prophet of Mercy's main transport vessel). During my time as Ship Master I resorted more to disscovery rather than war, finding more Forerunner instalations. After the Great Schism I learned much more about Human civilizations. I still hold my place as Ship Master, in the Covenant Separatist Grand Armada. 'Remembered Battles' Baracuss had been in many battles, but the ones following are the ones he remembers (and Enjoyed) the most. Instalation-04 (Time as an Honor Guard) When the Flood was released on Alpha Halo, Baracuss and nineteen other Honor Guards had to protect the Prophet of Mercy (Who had un-thinkingly came to the ring even while the Humans were revolting) from hords of Flood. After the battle only he and, two other Honor Guards, Survived the Flood. But Mercy cared more for the safty of the Ring then of his own Guards. Threshold (Time as a Heretic) After the Flood was released on the Forerunner gas-mine, and the Covenant came to wipe-out the Heretics all at once. Baracuss, and an Elite friend he had made, took hold of their energy swords and went to their separate stations. Baracuss killed multiple Flood forms, delaying thier spreding throughout the station until the Sentinals were placed. After that He went to go aid his friend in the hangar bay, but only watched in horror as his friend was sniped on entery into the hanger! During the battle that followed he found a dead Zealot, who's armore was fully intact. He stole the armore, and (while the Arbiter was fighting the Heretic leader) slipped into the Hangar, and stowed away in Tartarus' Phantom. He returned to High Charity, and became Ship Master of The Glimering Emerald, though still using his stolen Zealot Armore. Great Schism/Battle of Instalation-05 (Time as a Covenant Ship Master) During the great Schism, Baracuss fought along side of the Arbiter (Only reveiling his true name after he knew the Arbiter could trust him), against Tartarus. Instalation 00 (Time as a Covenant Separatist) Baracuss was one of many Elites to aid the Arbiter and the Master Chief to claim the Citidel. He was evacuated soon after. Battle Above Threshold (Separatist Ship Master) After two of his ships were stolen after a Loyalist ambush, Baracuss disabled his remaining ship's engine systems and made off in a Seraph to "Retreive what is rightfuly mine". Acording to deep-space radar, and his own tales of the battle, he engaged the Loyalist fleet (that was in control of his ships) above the planet Threshold. Little is known about the following battle. Some how Baracuss' single Seraph came out victorious against the Loyalist fleet. Unfortunantly, because of his traitorist act of sabatoging his own ship, he became a Separatist fugitive. He escaped before Special Operations Elites could aresst him. Battle of High Chairity 2/Battle over Doisac (Separatist Ship Master and High Councilor) I Joined High Councilor, Raga 'Fersamee above Doisac, in order to reclaim an important member of the Separatist Armada from the Loyalists. Orbiting around Doisac was another High Charity, only this one had highly advanced weopons systems and an "Anti-Everything" sheild. My ship, the Glimering Emerald, had access codes for HC2, for It was once the main transport vessel for the Prophet of Mercy. I lowered the Sheild, and Raga 'Fersamee's fleet destroyed HC2. The High Councilors then dropped the charges placed on me, and soon after made me a High Councilor. 'Attitude' Baracuss has a very... uncontrolable temper, but because of this temper he has risen through ranks of the Covenant quickly and without question or doubt. He is a very loyal ally, but a dangerous foe. 'Vows and Sayings' *"I swear on my dieing breath, I will uphold the Covenant!"- Said during my time as an Honor Guard *"May the Gods promise us swift victory over the Covenant's lies!"- Said during my time as a Heretic *"I am your ally human... but don't give me orders!"- To an ODST Marine *"You are lucky I don't hold a gruge Councilor... if I did you might have lost a limb by now."- To Councilor Rasamee on Instalation-06 *"You shall dine in Hell tonight, Brute!"- During the battle of HC2 *"By the Gods..."- Said when surprised *"Loyalists are like bugs... no matter how many you squish, more come in their place... only to be squished as well!"- To a fellow Elite *Coversation with another Elite after he slautered a whole Loyalist scout party: (Elite) "By the Gods, might I ask... are you a Special Opperations Elite?" (Baracuss) "I am not Special Opperations... but I am special." *"Sorry Commander, but I would rather ride on my own ship!"- Said while jumping from a ships hanger and into his own. *"Brothers, onward to victory!" *"What in the name of Forerunner!" Category:Elites